Firion/Other appearances
Series appearances Final Fantasy XIV Firion's outfit is available as a veteran reward for players who have subscribed for a total amount of 840 days. Upon subscribing for 960 days, the player receives a Wind-Up Firion minion, as well as a Chocobo Barding based on Firion's outfit. ;Triple Triad Firion appears as a legendary (5-stars) Triple Triad card. FFXIV Firion Minion.png|Wind-up Firion. FFXIV Wild Rose Barding.png|Wild Rose Barding. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Firion appears as a Warrior of Cosmos and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy II, opposing the Emperor. Firion travels with Cloud, Cecil and Tidus. As the three each go their separate ways to fight their personal battles, Firion begins to question his reason for fighting. His one true desire is to end the war and create a peaceful world free from tyranny and oppression. Firion carries a wild rose with him, his wish to see them bloom freely a symbol of the world he hopes to see. During the game, various other characters learn of Firion's dream and share his hope for a peaceful future, including Cosmos herself. His alternate outfit is based on an alternate art by Yoshitaka Amano, giving him a different hairstyle and differently styled armor with a red cape. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion travels with Kain but is struck down by him, unaware Kain is incapacitating his comrades to save them from the manikins. In a series of flashbacks viewed in the Reports, Firion discusses his rose with Lightning when she finds it, and the two tell the other it stirs memories in them. Lightning returns the rose to Firion, but requests he let her have it when he recovers all his memories so her own recollections will be easier. Firion's second alternate is based on another Amano design, giving him different armor, longer hair, and a purple cape. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Firion is a playable character and a representative of Final Fantasy II. He is classified as a Vanguard-type character. He can chain his Bravery attacks freely for a variety of combos. He retains his weakness of having poor aerial attacks; however, he can cover both long and close-range on the ground due to a variety of area-of-effect attacks. His EX Skill is Blood Weapon, which increases his own movement speed and enables his attacks to absorb HP. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Firion appears as a playable character. He can be recruited during Chapter 5, by clearing "Straw Blooming Grassland 2". He has an Attacker role, and wields Sword-type weapons. As regards his abilities, he uses "Blood Sword" to deal damage on his foes and recover his own HP, and "Absorb Sword" to deal a ranged BRV attack. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Firion is a default playable character. He is based on his Dissidia design, though he only wields the Blood Sword. Firion strongest stats lie in his strength and agility, though his abilities mostly prioritize defense. He is a great choice for players who want both a strong and fast character to tackle Dark Notes, while his Limit require precision from advanced players. His Limit, Blood Weapon, restores the party's HP every time they get a Good or better on notes after achieving a 50-chain in battle. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Firion is a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Indigo Shards. With his agility significantly reduced, Firion prioritizes stamina and keeping the party strong is field stages. Although he gains several abilities that can boost his strength and agility, they limit his versatility and defensive front. Nonetheless, players must decide whether to boost Firion's already good strength, or to further strengthen his stamina capabilities. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Firion is one of the 28 default playable characters. His limit, Blood Weapon, activates only when boss-type enemies appear, and deals damage in direct proportion to his Strength. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Firion appears as a playable character. PFF Firion Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Firion.png|Sprite. PFF Cosmos Firion.png|Cosmos Firion (#391) sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Firion appears as a Legend, and can use his Lord of Arms ability. ;Portraits Firion Brigade Portrait.png|Icon. Firion Brigade.jpg|''Dissidia'' Firion. ;Ability Cards FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR.png|Swordslash (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR+.png|Lance Combo (SR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR+.png|Swordslash (SR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR.png|Double Trouble (SSR). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion SSR.png|Grand Fist (SSR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR.png|Swordslash (SSR). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR+.png|Double Trouble (SSR+). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion SSR+.png|Grand Fist (SSR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR+.png|Swordslash (SSR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion UR.png|Double Trouble (UR). FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). FFAB Magic Arts Flame - Firion UR.png|Magic Arts: Flame (UR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion UR.png|Swordslash (UR). FFAB Weaponmaster - Firion UR.png|Weaponsmaster (UR). ;Legend Cards Lord Of Arms Brigade.png|Firion I (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR.png|Reel Axe (SR). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR.png|Rope Knife (SR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR.png|Swordslash (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR+.png|Lance Combo (S+R). FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR+.png|Reel Axe (SR+). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR+.png|Rope Knife (SR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR+.png|Swordslash (SR+). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion Legend SSR.png|Grand Fist (SSR). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR.png|Lord of Arms (SSR). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SSR.png|Rope Knife (SSR). FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR.png|Straightarrow (SSR). FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Grand Fist (SSR+). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Lord of Arms (SSR+). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Rope Knife (SSR+). FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Straightarrow (SSR+). FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion Legend UR.png|Double Trouble (UR). FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion Legend UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend UR.png|Lord of Arms (UR). FFAB Magic Arts Flame - Firion Legend UR.png|Magic Arts: Flame (UR). Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Firion SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. DFF Firion R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). Final Fantasy All the Bravest Firion is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Glow Attack during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Firion is a playable character who could initially be recruited during the Special Event Forbidden Treasure as the First Time Reward for completing the Normal stage of the event's fourth phase. He was also available via Seer of Destiny as well as Thorns of the Rose, where in each event he was the First Time Reward for completing Semitt Falls Cavern on its primary track. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Firion appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 3-6★ Rare Summon, his job is listed as Warrior, and his role is Physical Damage. He originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the Final Fantasy II event The Dreadnought. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability Equip H Armor, which enables the equipped unit to use heavy armor. FFBE 140 Firion.png|No. 140 Firion (3★). FFBE 141 Firion.png|No. 141 Firion (4★). FFBE 142 Firion.png|No. 142 Firion (5★). FFBE 407 Firion.png|No. 407 Firion (6★). World of Final Fantasy Maxima ;Who's Who ;Firion :CV: Johnny Yong Bosch / Hikaru Midorikawa :Age in Grymoire: 18 :Notes: Bandana / Red sword / Wild Rose / May have been a Champion in the past ;The Mysterious Warrior :He was a member of the resistance movement against the Bahamutian Army before Reynn and Lann had awoken in Grymoire. As many had been fooled into thinking the Bahamutians were saviors, Grymoire may have suffered an even greater catastrophe were it not for the work of resistance fighters such as he. ;First World of Origin: :FINAL FANTASY II Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Firion appears with mainly fire-elemental cards, although his Dissidia artwork card is Shine-elemental. His cards depict his Yoshitaka Amano artwork, his artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, and his appearance from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. 1-018r - Firion TCG.png|Firion's trading card with artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Firion TCG.png|Trading card. Firion2 TCG.png|Trading card. 1-156r Firion TCG.png|Firion's Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork. Firion2 PR TCG.png|Firion's Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Triple Triad Firion appears as an opponent and on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. On Easy he uses the rule All Open. On Normal he uses Three Open and Swap. On Hard he uses Plus and Swap and the rare five star cards of himself and the Emperor can be won from him, among others. He uses the trade rule One. 013a Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 013b Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 013c Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010a Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010b Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010c Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 320x Firion.png|Firion from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Monster Strike Firion appears as part of the 2018 Final Fantasy collaboration. MS_Firion.png| MS_Firion_Wol_Onion_Knight.png| Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy II Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade